


I'm Sorry

by Starmaker5



Series: Poems [4]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmaker5/pseuds/Starmaker5
Summary: Fourth attempt at poetry.
Series: Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156316





	I'm Sorry

I’m sorry.

I’m sorry Mom.

I know you work hard like a safari.

And I know I’m not being calm.

I know what you’ve done for me.

I know I’m being selfish.

But listen please,

You get mad at me to at highest degrees

When all I want is to be heard please.

I just want to be loved like her.

And not brushed to the side for her.

I’m sorry in your eyes I’m so rebellious.

I’m sorry I’m zealous and jealous.

But ultimately, I just want to be heard.

I yelled because you're absurd.

You guilt tripped me every time.

And get mad whenever it doesn't work.

In your eyes I’ve done a crime.

And I’m being a massive jerk.

But is it really so ridiculous that,

I just want to be heard?

I’m not a child, 

I’m not a cat, bat, or rat.

Yet I have complied.

But you don’t listen.

So wrapped up in your reality.

That you don’t realize it’s just a vision.

I’m sorry I’m such a horrible daughter.

I’m sorry I’ve made you the bad guy.

I don’t want you to be, I don’t want to slaughter.

Yet you can’t listen and apply.


End file.
